1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to methods of making semiconductor structures, and more specifically, to methods useful in making a split gate non-volatile memory cell.
2. Related Art
Split gate non-volatile memories (NVMs) have been developed as providing advantages over the typical control gate over a floating gate. One advantage is that program disturb is reduced for memory cells that are unselected but are either on the selected row or in the alternative on the selected column. Normally cells on the selected row or the selected column are the most likely to be a problem for disturb regardless of the operation that is being performed on a selected cell. With the split gate memory cell having substantially solved the program disturb problem for cells on the selected rows or columns, a disturb problem with cells on unselected rows and unselected columns has become significant. One of the reasons is that the particular stress that is applied is applied for cell on unselected rows and columns is applied for many more cycles than for a stress that is applied for cells on a selected row or column.